dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zweiręka (3.5e Class)
Zweiręka The Zweiręka is interesting in the fact that at a first glance, he seems to be a Beserker. But when battle is joined in their midst, instead of a blind rage, his eyes dart about the battlefield looking for the most advantageous positioning. Instead of a furious battlecry, a quiet mantra. But the Barbarian and the Zweiręka do share one small similarity, and that is in the weapons they use. Making a Zweiręka The Zweiręka is a front line combatant, capable of wielding heavy weapons and armor with ease. They can make passable archers as well, but most of the Zweiręka's abilities will only function in melee. Abilities: Strength, Constitution, and Intelligence OR Wisdom. Races: Of the common races, Humans and Half-Orcs are the most likely to adopt this class, for obvious reasons. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Zweiręka is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, bastard swords, and spiked chains. The Zweiręka is proficient with Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor, but no shields. (Ex): At 1st level, the Zweiręka chooses either Intelligence or Wisdom to determine the effectiveness of his special abilities. Once the choice is made, it cannot be changed. The Zweiręka may add either his Intelligence or Wisdom modifier to Initiative Checks. : The Zweiręka gains Power Attack as a Bonus Feat at 1st Level. : The Zweiręka gains Weapon Focus as a Bonus Feat at 2nd Level. The choice of weapon MUST be a two-handed melee weapon. : The Zweiręka gains Power Throw as a Bonus Feat at 3rd Level. (Su): At 4th Level, the type of weapon the Zweiręka chose for his Weapon Focus Feat gains an additional bit of Power. Any weapon of the type that his Weapon Focus feat applies to is treated as a Magical Weapon for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. In addition, it gains a +1 Enhancement Bonus to Attack and Damage Rolls. The Enhancement bonus disappears one round after it leaves the Zweiręka's possession. At levels 8, 12, 16, and 20, the Enhancement Bonus Increases by +1. It also gains new properties (Silver, Adamantine, and Cold Iron). Finally, at Level 20, the Weapon is treated as being aligned. (Thus, a Lawful Good Zweireka's Weapon would be Lawful and Good Aligned for the sake of bypassing Damage Reduction) : Starting at 5th Level, when the Zweiręka utilizes his Power Attack feat with a two-handed melee weapon, he instead gains 2.5 points of Damage for each point of attack he gives up. This increases to 3 points per attack bonus given up at 10th Level, to 3.5 at 15th Level, and 4 at 20th Level. : Starting at 6th level, The Zweiręka may utilize his Power Attack when using a Composite Longbow/Shortbow with a Strength Bonus equal to his Strength Modifier. It counts as a two-handed weapon for the purposes of his Improved Power Attack ability. : The Zweiręka gains Weapon Specialization as a Bonus Feat at 7th Level. It applies to the weapon type he chose for his Weapon Focus Feat at 2nd Level. (Ex): At 7th Level, the Zweiręka may add either his Intelligence or his Wisdom modifier as a bonus to his saving throws. : At 8th Level, the Zweiręka is able to decide how much BAB to give up on each attack he makes when using Power Attack, rather than a flat deficit that is applied to all attacks. : The Zweiręka gains Greater Weapon Focus as a Bonus Feat at 11th Level. It applies to the weapon type he chose for his Weapon Focus Feat at 2nd Level. : The Zweiręka gains Improved Critical as a Bonus Feat at 12th Level. It applies to the weapon type he chose for his Weapon Focus Feat at 2nd Level. (Ex): At 13th Level, when the Zweiręka downs an opponent in combat, he gains hit points equal to his Wisdom or Intelligence Modifier. This cannot bring him above his normal hit point maximum. : At 14th Level, the Zweiręka is so used to wearing heavy armor that all armor he wears is treated as being one category lighter (Heavy becomes Medium, Medium becomes Light.) In addition, the Armor check penalty of all armor worn is reduced by 4. : The Zweiręka gains Greater Weapon Specialization as a Bonus Feat at 14th Level. It applies to the weapon type he chose for his Weapon Focus Feat at 2nd Level. : The Zweiręka gains Devastating Critical as a Bonus Feat at 17th Level. It applies to the weapon type he chose for his Weapon Focus Feat at 2nd Level. (Ex): At 18th Level, the Zweiręka gains a Deflection bonus equal to his Intelligence or Wisdom Modifier to his AC. : At 19th Level, the Zweiręka may add his full Dexterity Bonus to any armor he is wearing, regardless of it's weight or composition. In addition, He gains DR Based upon what type of Armor he is wearing. DR 1/- for Light Armor. DR 3/- for Medium Armor, and DR 5/- for Heavy Armor. Half-Orc Zweiręka Starting Package Weapons: Greatsword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Cleave Gear: Padded Armor, Standard Adventuring Kit Gold: 75gp Campaign Information Playing a Zweiręka Religion: Zweirękas are not strictly religious or not. Just like anyone, there are some who are fervent believers, and there are those who couldn't care less. If Zweirękas do worship, however, they usually worship gods of battle and stalwart defense. Other Classes: Zweirękas enjoy the company of other martial classes, particularly Barbarians and Fighters. Depending upon his religious views, he may also be friendly with Paladins he comes across. He understands the need for Magic-Users and Rogues, but tends to be indifferent towards them unless otherwise provoked. Combat: The Zweiręka likes to stay on the front line, utilizing their heavy armor and two-handed weapons with deadly efficiency. Some make passable archers, but most of them just want to be on the forefront of the battle. Advancement: Some Zweiręka take levels in Barbarian or Fighter to Augment their already impressive abilities. Dwarven Zweirękas sometimes become Dwarven Defenders. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class